


Royal 8a8es

by Piimify (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, ladystuck - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Ladystuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Piimify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska stumbles upon The Condesce's palace and becomes her disciple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal 8a8es

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pyromancia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromancia/gifts).



Vriska awoke with a start, feeling more tired than ever. She had fallen asleep in a dream bubble. It appeared she had awoken in another one, completely different from all the others she had experienced. This one felt like she was somewhere she definitely shouldn’t be. “

Probably the fault of that Peixes girl… What was it… Meenah?” 

Vriska had a vague memory of being led by the hand by an energetic girl with a similar look as Feferi. She blabbered on and on and on about all her friends being suckers, how her alternate timeline self was so madly cool and how they should get to know each other better. Vriska set aside the horrible amount of fish puns and decided that Peixes might just be cool. They had stumbled back into the monstrosity of a hive Meenah lived in. She remembered bits and pieces of their conversation. Most of it was littered with references to the sea and Crockercorp. It really seemed that this Peixes girl was almost in love with her Royal Condescension. The way she went on endlessly must have had some sort of sleep-inducing effect on Vriska. Which would explain her circumstances in the new dream bubble. 

The young troll stood up and dusted off her jeans. She took a look around, discovering that there wasn’t much in her surroundings that wasn’t colored a shade of pink. It was just like Meenah’s hive but… Much bigger. Vriska could barely even see the ceiling, and she was on the first floor! It was a nice place, she admitted and started dragging her feet along to explore this monster of a hive. Did she stumble into another troll’s hive? It wasn’t really a hive, more like a palace. The troll that lived here had to have some pretty damn good connections or a whole pile of boonbucks. 

Vriska brushed everything with her fingertips, having fun touching every single thing that said “DO NOT TOUCH” in big, bold letters. But a thing she couldn’t ignore for much longer was a ridiculously sweet and warm smell, lingering around the entire place. She picked up her pace, ran up and down various flights of over-decorated stairs and opened every single door with a loud slam, just to find they were all empty. After almost an hour of running around and making noise, Vriska got tired and got back to dragging her feet on the ground lazily, not even making an effort to find out where that amazing smell was coming from.  
Just when she had given up, of course, she found the place she was looking for.

It turned out to be a monster of a door, painted bright red. The handle was in the shape of a fork, which was painted white. Quite a good design, she admitted. Vriska shakily brought a hand up to the gigantic door. She pushed on it lightly and it swung open, revealing more…… pink. Everything in this place is pink! But a little further she could see another door, painted just as horribly bright red as the first. But the handle on this one was different. Instead of that fork, it seemed to be a spoon? Is this a giant kitchen?  
Vriska stood in the spacious room, dumbfounded. She shrugged, put her hands in her pockets and burst through the second door. This time, she really was surprised. Not only was she met with a burst of assorted overbearing smells and intense heat, but the first thing she saw was bunches and bunches of endless black hair. Rising out from all that hair were a pair of extremely long horns. Vriska’s mouth dropped. She felt so dumb, a hive this big? A palace even? Of course royalty lives here! She was in the presence of the one and only queen of everything, Her Imperial Condescension. Vriska let out a little squeal of excitement, which seemed to startle The Condesce. 

She turned around and saw a young troll, reminiscent of Mindfang. The fuchsia blood smirked and set her baking supplies aside, striking up a conversation with Vriska. 

“How did you get here, little Spinneret?”

She laughed softly and walked towards Vriska, her hips swaying with each light step. “Did you come to bake with me or did you have something to do.” She put her hand on Vriska’s chin and closed her mouth. Vriska shook her head and bowed shallowly. “Can I bake with you? Is that a thing that can happen?” She blurted out.  
The Condesce stifled a laugh and smiled at her new baking buddy.  
“Sure, you can help me make these treats for my prisoners.” She grinned. Vriska looked confused, she never expected The Condesce to be…… nice! She was almost disappointed. The Condesce leaned in and whispered into Vriska’s ear: “It’s their last meal.” She giggled. Vriska smiled brightly and laughed with The Condesce. That’s what she wanted to hear!  
Her Imperial Condescension lent Vriska an apron that read: “Betty Buddy®”  
They started making a new dessert, an easy one so Condesce could teach Vriska more easily. She went through each step carefully, talking to Vriska all the while, asking her about how she got here. 

“I fell asleep in a dream bubble and woke up in this one. I’m going to safely assume that this isn’t real, so I shouldn’t need to worry, right?” Vriska asked.  
“You don’t need to worry about anything, Vriska.” The Condesce cooed. 

Vriska loved hearing The Condesce say her name, she always smiled a little when she did.  
They finished making the batter and put it in the oven. Somehow, even with so much careful guidance, Vriska had ended up covered in flour. The Condesce also had flour in her hair! They had been having so much fun talking and baking, just doing something with another troll so happily… both hadn’t had a chance to do that properly for a long time. The Condesce linked her arm with Vriska’s, nuzzling up to her little apprentice. Vriska giggled and rested her head on Condesce’s arm. They sat and waited like that while their tasty treats baked in the oven. The girls were close to falling asleep when the alarm went off. The cupcakes were done! Now came Condesce’s favorite part….  
Decorating the sugary sweets!

“The best part is making the frosting, Vriska.” The Condesce seemed ecstatic.  
“It comes in so many colors and flavours. My favorite is the pink one.” She grinned. She isn’t called the Batterwitch for nothing…  
“But,” she shot in. “For you, I want to make it blue as well.” She gave Vriska a little kiss on the forehead. Vriska smiled and felt her face heat up.  
“Thank you so much your Highness.” Vriska beamed.  
“No problem, sweetie. And call me Condy.” 

The Condesce spoke softly, continuing to smile the entire time they made frosting. They had too much fun, so they made far too much of it. That, of course, resulted in shenanigans. Said shenanigans were: Frosting lipstick, extra thick frosted cupcakes and frosting fighting. They splattered each other with colorful blobs of Betty Crocker brand frosting and laughed loudly.  
Finally, they got tired and decided to sit down for a while. Vriska was out of breath, her clothes covered in flour even with the apron on. Her hair was a mess of pink and blue, and the same went for The Condesce.  
“Vriska, you have a little bit of frosting on your neck there…” Condesce pointed out. Vriska fumbled around, wiping all spots on her neck aside from the dirty one. The Condesce laughed and inched forward to Vriska.

“Here, I’ll get it for you.” She grinned.  
The Condesce leaned in to Vriska, put her mouth on her neck and licked away the sweet frosting. Vriska could swear that all the blood in her body had just rushed to her face. It was flushed cobalt and she could feel herself breaking out in a sweat.  
“I… didn’t expect that. But thank you… Condy.” Vriska averted her gaze and smiled awkwardly. The Condesce had no intention of stopping what she had unconsciously started.  
“I think I should be able to help you with all that flour I got on your lovely clothes.” Condesce purred and moved closer.  
“P….please do.”Vriska got the point and played along.

The Condesce planted small, soft kisses along Vriska’s neck and collarbone, inching lower and lower, taking piece after piece of clothing off the blueblood’s body. Eventually, Vriska was left with nothing on her top half. The Condesce traced her fingers along Vriska’s sides and down her stomach. She continued to kiss her slender neck, going lower until she reached her breasts. Vriska was already breathing heavily and starting to shiver a little. The Condesce enjoyed looking at her face. The reactions were amazing. She took Vriska’s nipple into her mouth and rolled it around on her tongue. Vriska let out a breathy moan and shuddered. The Condesce smiled and sat up.  
“Girls love sweets, don’t you?” She picked up the bowl of left-over pink frosting. She took a spoon and scooped out some of the frosting. Condesce drizzled the frosting over Vriska’s chest, gaining a wonderfully shaky moan and sexy expression from her. The smooth pink frosting dripped down over Vriska’s breasts, all the way to her midriff. The Condesce licked her lips and bent down again to explore Vriska’s body with her tongue. With each little kiss, each bite and each lick, Vriska shuddered, moaning The Condesce’s name, panting and shaking. The Condesce decided it was time to switch.  
She pulled down her skin-tight outfit, revealing smooth grey skin, covered only by a pair of lace underwear and matching bra. Her figure was amazing.

“Your turn.” Condesce purred.

Vriska took time to analyze every curve of The Condesce’s body, taking in the sight. Soon, she straddled Condesce’s lap and put her hands around her waist. She reached behind Condesce and unfastened her bra, taking it off. Then, she gently placed her hands around her neck and gave The Condesce a passionate kiss. She could taste the sweet frosting on The Condesce’s lips. The Condesce soon took control again, forcing Vriska’s mouth open a little more with her tongue. She explored Vriska’s mouth with her tongue while she stroked her thighs. Vriska’s hips bucked forward, grinding against The Condesce. The Condesce felt Vriska’s throbbing bulge against her thigh and broke the kiss. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” she whispered into Vriska’s ear while unbuttoning her pants. Vriska bit her lip, shaking and waiting. The Condesce ripped Vriska’s jeans open, sliding them off for better access. Vriska was left with only her panties on, but they weren’t doing a very good job of concealing her bulge. Condesce laid Vriska down on her back and took off her only remaining article of clothing. She traced her fingers along Vriska’s bulge, and it wrapped around her finger, eager to please. The Condesce licked her lips and took one last look at her little disciple’s flustered expression. She leaned in and took Vriska’s bulge in her mouth. Vriska gasped and clawed at the floor. The Condesce’s tongue wrapped around the tip of her bulge, stroking it gently at the base all the while. Vriska’s breath hitched, her chest heaved and she positioned her hands on The Condesce’s head. The Condesce went faster and faster, yearning to hear the sweet moans and gasps of her partner. Vriska bucked forward, screaming the Condesce’s name as she climaxed.

Moments later, Vriska was dressed in the Condesce’s old pajamas and lying in her massive bed with her. She snuggled up to The Condesce while she played with her hair.

“You know…,” The Condesce said “you could be my personal advisor here at CrockerCorp if you’d like that.” She smiled. Vriska sat up in the bed.

“Do you really mean that?” She smiled. “I’d love to!” Vriska hugged The Condesce and gave her a soft kiss. “I love you Condy!”  
The Condesce stroked Vriska’s hair. 

“Love you too.”


End file.
